Орден лордов ситхов
Орден лордов ситов ( ) был создан Дартом Бэйном после краха последнего Ордена и практически полной аннигиляции ситов во время седьмой битвы при Руусане. Орден основывался по большей части на принципах, которые Бэйн узнал из голокрона Ревана и преобразовал в «правило двух», склоняющееся к тактике скрытности и интриг для достижения необходимых целей. Благодаря новым принципам ситам удалось успешно просуществовать многие столетия. Через 1,000 лет после основания Ордена, Дарт Сидиус интригами и обманом захватывает власть в галактике. Появления *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Star Wars: The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' * *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Darth Maul'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Marked'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Precipice'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Star Wars Republic: Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic *''Jedi Trial'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 5: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 5: A Slave now, a Slave forever'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Hero of the Confederacy'' * * * * * * *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comics *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 14: Blue Harvest, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' *''Extinction'' *''Resurrection'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' game *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi!'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Betrayal'' *''Backlash'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 5: Broken, Part 4'' }} Источники *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Book of Sith: secrets from the Dark Side'' | years=1000 ДБЯ–12 ПБЯ | before=Братство тьмы | after=Ситы Люмии }} Категория:Секретные сообщества Категория:Организации ситов